


Отвлекающий

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pack Family, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек машинально кивает на какие-то слова Эдриана, улыбается его бете на так и не понятую шутку и тяжело сглатывает. Чертова чужая стая никак не отпускает его внимание. Горло стискивает от боли, во рту пересохло. Стайлз отвлекающий, манящий, срывает с себя красный корсет с небольшим шлейфом, прикрывавшим его зад.





	Отвлекающий

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤМузыка оглушает, сбивает с толку, а от неона, светящегося с потолка, стен, барной стойки безжалостно режет в глазах. Рисунки на телах официантов и танцовщиков сливаются в какофонию из ярких красок... Дереку не нравится место, предложенное Питером и одобренное приехавшим из Денвера альфой для «деловой беседы». Дерека бесит, что эта стая вообще заявилась в Бикон Хиллз, а предложение о, как те выразились, всесторонней поддержке и взаимопомощи напрягает. Дерек не хотел бы вмешиваться в политику оборотней. Он бы хотел, чтобы его стаю обошли разборки и дележ территорий. Но он видит, что Питер всё больше волнуется из-за напряженной ситуации на севере страны. А с учетом, что того обычно вообще ничего не выводит из равновесия, не замечать происходящее просто невозможно. Он понимает, что Питер уже сделал всё, что мог. Что настало время ему, как альфе стаи, ударить по рукам. 

ㅤㅤОн понимает. 

ㅤㅤНо это не значит, что Дереку должна нравиться эта встреча и тема разговора, давящая на него и вызывающая желание ощериться. 

ㅤㅤНо больше всего ему не нравится «прикрытие» Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤОно отвлекает больше орущей музыки и яркого неона. Оно сводит его с ума. 

ㅤㅤС того момента как Стайлз появился в зале и зашел в одну из многочисленных клеток, расставленных на подиумах по всему залу, Дерек не может сконцентрироваться. Всё, что он может, – стараться не обратиться в волка. Стараться не смотреть. Стараться усидеть на месте, давя желание подорваться, вытащить засранца из клетки, в которой тот так призывно извивается, и утащить отсюда подальше. Скрыть свое от посторонних глаз. Возможно, по пути разорвав пару человек, слишком похотливо смотрящих в сторону его пары. 

ㅤㅤДерек машинально кивает на какие-то слова Эдриана, улыбается его бете на так и не понятую шутку и тяжело сглатывает. Чертова чужая стая никак не отпускает его внимание. Горло стискивает от боли, во рту пересохло. Стайлз отвлекающий, манящий, срывает с себя красный корсет с небольшим шлейфом, прикрывавшим его зад. Дерек давится воздухом, чувствуя, как близок к обращению. Эти гребаные черные стринги с блестками сидят на Стайлзе словно вторая кожа, вызывая мурашки, пробуждая спрятанные в самых потаенных уголках разума темные, тягучие желания. 

ㅤㅤКажется, что ткани на Стайлзе и вовсе нет, настолько ее мало, а блеск стрингов – просто обман зрения. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз плавно ведет задницей слева направо, слегка наклоняясь, выпячивая себя зрителям. Дерек видит отпечатки зубов на правой ягодице, почти у тонкой полоски ткани, впившейся в тело. Руки его непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, сильно, почти до хруста в каждом пальце. Жест так и кричит о животной ярости. Это чувствуют все, кто сидит рядом, они непонимающе переглядываются, но Дерек этого не замечает. Он взбешен. Его выносит на счет «раз» от понимания – эту метку сейчас может рассмотреть каждый, кто следит за Стайлзом. Кто так же, как и он, не может отвести взгляд от плавных движений, которые уносят прочь от реальности, словно за душу стая чертей схватила и тянет, тащит за шкирку в самое адово пекло. Туда, где огонь желаний будет сжигать медленно и мучительно. Так же, как и танец Стайлза, притягивающий взгляд каждого пришедшего сегодня в этот клуб посетителя. 

ㅤㅤИ Дерек не выдерживает. В тот самый момент, когда Стайлз, словно давно тренировался для этого вечера, ловко запрыгивает на пилон, плавно поднимается наверх, замирает там, делая какие-то фигуры, от которых у Дерека волоски на руках шевелятся. А потом, кружась, опускается к середине, и, повиснув на руках, раздвигает свои длинные, гладко выбритые ноги, – Дерека уже вряд ли что-то может остановить. Он вскакивает с диванчика, буквально выдавливая из себя несколько фраз вежливости. 

ㅤㅤ– Прошу прощения, Эдриан, я отойду в уборную. Вы пока наслаждайтесь угощениями. Всеми, предложенными Питером. Уж поверьте, вы не пожалеете. 

ㅤㅤ– Я буду ждать, Дерек. Нам многое нужно обсудить, – отвечает тот, хитро прищурившись. 

ㅤㅤДерек спешит ко входу в служебные помещения, аккуратно подавая знак следящему за его передвижениями Стайлзу. 

ㅤㅤОн не отпустит больше в эту клетку Стайлза. Черт возьми, так он не договорится ни до чего. 

ㅤㅤ– Волчара соскучился? – мурчит незаметно подкравшийся Стайлз ему на ухо и обхватывает его за талию. 

ㅤㅤДерек, резко развернувшись, рыча «ты отвлекаешь», с силой впивается в губы, раскрашенные ярко-оранжевым цветом, и толкает к стене. На ходу смахивает с тумбы вазу с цветами и, подхватив за бедра, усаживает Стайлза на нее, а тот крепко обхватывает его талию ногами. 

ㅤㅤ– Да ты возбудился. – Стайлз кусает его за мочку уха и спускается поцелуями к ключице. – Мой развратный, горячий волк, – шепот такой же сводящий с ума, как и танец в злополучной клетке. 

ㅤㅤДерек хватает его за запястья и заводит руки над головой. Он приближается лицом к лицу и хриплым голосом говорит: 

ㅤㅤ– Сейчас я тебя трахну, потом ты умоешься и придешь в нормальной одежде ко мне в зал. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз стонет ему в губы и трется о него, подаваясь вперед бедрами. Дерек знает, что ткань его джинсов болезненно давит Стайлзу на член, но он так зол на него, что лишь усиливает трение, переплетает их пальцы и углубляет поцелуй. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты будешь сидеть рядом со мной и контролировать всё, как и хотел. Мы будем обсуждать дела с Эдрианом и его правой рукой, – хрипло произносит Дерек Стайлзу на ухо, покусывая за мочку. – И ты не будешь больше меня _отвлекать_ , – с нажимом на последнее слово добавляет он. 

ㅤㅤ– О, так теперь ты согласен, что лучше и безопаснее всего брать меня с собой на переговоры, а не держать подальше от дел, как нежную фиалку? – Стайлз вскидывает бровь и самодовольно усмехается. 

ㅤㅤ– Если бы я тебя считал фиалкой, ты бы из дома вообще не вышел. 

ㅤㅤ– Я тебе припомню эти слова... 

ㅤㅤДерек слышит, как тот давится всхлипом, когда он сжимает оголенную задницу. Бесячие стринги, из-за которых он едва не подавился в начале вечера. Немного приподняв Стайлза и проведя рукой между его ягодицами, под тонкой полоской ткани, он замирает, судорожно вздохнув. Дерек неверяще убирает руку, а потом возвращается обратно, нажимая чуть сильнее пальцами на влажное растянутое колечко мышц. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты... ты что... 

ㅤㅤ– Я подготовился, Дерек. Я же знал, что ты не выдержишь. – Стайлз стонет, когда Дерек скользит в него сразу двумя, выгибает спину и шепчет ему на ухо: – Сильно не затягивай, большой парень, нас ждут. 

ㅤㅤДерек скользит внутрь третьим пальцем. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤБойд становится поудобнее перед дверью с надписью «Для персонала», поправляет тонкий черный галстук и прикрывает глаза. Бывают моменты, когда ему бы хотелось обладать умением отключать «волчьи суперспособности». Хорошо хоть тут музыка громкая. Эрика понимающе подмигивает ему и идет к бару, чтобы забрать заказ для «почетных гостей» клуба. Айзек за барной стойкой готовит напитки и подливает немного аконита в бокалы. Эллисон, впервые добравшаяся до пульта ди-джея, машет ему и счастливо улыбается. 

ㅤㅤПитер, довольно окинув зал и каждого члена стаи, жестом отправляет к столику парочку лучших девушек и парней, а Лидия последний раз пробегает глазами по составленному заранее контракту, загруженному Корой на ее планшет. Она окидывает взглядом Хейла, отбивающего пальцами ритм музыки, и, сдув челку со лба, подходит ближе. 

ㅤㅤ– Не волнуйся. Крис сегодня сам руководит охраной. Кора в кабинете уже всё приготовила к подписанию договоренности. В документах комар носа не подточит, не зря же она была одной из лучших на факультете. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты всегда в нее верила, – тепло улыбается Питер. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну а как иначе? Она же моя девочка, – Лидия с гордостью выпрямляет плечи. – А вот ты только ехидничаешь… 

ㅤㅤ– Потому что это Кора, – перебивает ее Питер, – она такая: ей всегда будет нужно ощущение вызова. И твоя поддержка. 

ㅤㅤ– Я знаю, Питер, я знаю, – Лидия наконец выключает планшет и заправляет непослушную прядь волос за ухо. – Пойду к ней. А то ждать одной нелегко. 

ㅤㅤ– Да иди, – Питер ласково сжимает ее плечо и хитро улыбается. – Только не шалите там сильно. Кто знает, как скоро вернутся Дерек со Стайлзом и Эдриан уговорится на все наши условия.

ㅤㅤЛидия закатывает глаза и, не переставая улыбаться, молча уходит. 

ㅤㅤПитер с видимым облегчением вздыхает. У них отличная стая. Они семья. Гости не будут скучать, пока Дерека нет. А потом их Стайлз так уболтает, что те согласятся на все их условия. В конце концов, Бикон Хиллз – их дом, и не пришлым стаям диктовать им условия. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤКогда всё заканчивается и довольные гости уезжают в отель, Дерек, наспех попрощавшись со стаей, утаскивает Стайлза к машине. Он прижимает его к холодному боку Камаро, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи, и молча шарит по всему телу руками. Блядские стринги всё еще на Стайлзе. 

ㅤㅤ– Эй, эй, полегче, парень, – усмехается Стайлз, выдыхая теплый воздух и целуя его в висок. Чем снова посылает изнуряющую волну возбуждения. – Я так устал, волчара. Всё, на что я сейчас согласен, это горячий душ и мазь от синяков, потому что я безбожно разукрасил ими собственные ляжки. Чертов пилон. И чертовы стринги, которые натерли мне задницу. Зря я их не снял… Как их вообще носят? – Стайлз продолжает ворчать, уткнувшись Дереку в шею, а тот с трудом сдерживается. Он не знает даже, чего ему сейчас хочется больше: расхохотаться от того, как бурчит его парень, или затолкать его же на заднее сиденье и вытрахать из него всю дурь, чтобы больше не спорил. Вообще, получается скверно, но, может быть, если продолжать попытки, когда-нибудь получится образумить Стайлза? Дерек больше не может за себя ручаться. 

ㅤㅤ– Еще раз такое учудишь – загрызу тебя, – глухо говорит он, снова вспоминая, как зверел от ревности, от той тягучей похоти людей, смотревших на его пару, от возбуждения, которое, казалось, можно было резать ножом – такое оно было яркое, насыщенное. Дерек на такое не подписывался. 

ㅤㅤОн рычит, оголяя начавшие прорезаться клыки, а потом затыкает попытавшегося было снова начать жаловаться Стайлза грубым поцелуем. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну не злись, волчара. Я теперь только для тебя буду танцевать, – Стайлз с улыбкой щелкает по носу Дерека и устало зевает. – А теперь отвези свою детку домой и выполни парочку моих желаний. В конце концов, Стайлз заработал прощение своим навыком убеждать, – лениво растекшись в руках Дерека, почти мурчит он, но, заметив хмурые брови, начинает невинно хлопать ресницами и добавляет: 

ㅤㅤ– Пожалуйста? Я буду хорошим мальчиком. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤДома, лежа на кровати после совместного душа, где Дерек тщательно отмыл Стайлза от всех завитков неоновой клубной раскраски, он аккуратно покрывает мазью от синяков и ушибов бордовые отметины на теле своей пары, слушает тихие стоны и думает, что только такая заноза, как этот пацан, могла вылечить его искалеченное сердце. Полюбить Стайлза было страшно. Но это стало самым прекрасным, что случилось с ним в жизни.

ㅤㅤ– Я так люблю тебя, волчара, – внезапно произносит тот в тишине. – И твой магический язык, который сейчас просто обязан завершить лечение в более укромных местах Стайлзовой тушки, – он поворачивает голову и, поиграв бровями, почти перетекает на живот, призывно отставляя действительно прилично натертую задницу. 

ㅤㅤ«Самое прекрасное», – напоминает себе Дерек и откладывает тюбик с мазью на тумбочку. 

**©SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
